


Dream SMP headcanons

by CapriSunAddict



Series: Dream SMP HCs related [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriSunAddict/pseuds/CapriSunAddict
Summary: Just going to work out my headcanons in here and use this to refer to when writing fics that use headcanons.
Series: Dream SMP HCs related [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208021
Kudos: 2





	1. Dream SMP origins

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly explains origins and how the gods work <3
> 
> THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY

Dream SMP origins because I’ve seen lots of different ways people have the world work and explain how it works. So this is my take and how I will be writing it.

The Dream SMP server is a self-aware game world, though as far as the members of the Dream SMP are aware there is no other server. Regular mortals are not aware of the fact that the world they live in is technically code but gods and former gods do know.

There is only one true god, Dream XD, who can alter reality by changing the code. Other people in the SMP with admin positions are either fallen gods who can only access parts of their power (Dream, Badboyhalo, Callahan, Awesamdude) or demi-gods (Sapnap, Foolish Gamers*). These are also the only people who are fully aware of them being code.

After a battle where Dream, Badboyhalo, Callahan and Awesamdude tried to dethrone Dream XD they were banished to the world they had destroyed in their battle. Only with very little of their power remaining they had to survive with the mortals.

This also is the reason the world is mostly empty by the time of the Dream SMP story takes place. Mortals speculate this is how their world got destroyed but it isn’t a confirmed fact under them since to them it looked like mostly natural disasters and they lost a lot of memories.

While technically Dream XD is the only true god he only enforces his power in the overworld and sometimes the nether since there are very powerful creatures that rule the other realm that even Dream XD doesn’t want to mess with. It is also the reason he doesn’t allow people to go to the End as he thinks he can’t protect them there anymore.

Most gods and former gods were forgotten which is why nobody recognizes Dream, Badboyhalo, Callahan or Awesamdude as one.

* Technically Foolish Gamers doesn’t have admin position but is canonically god/demi-god (information found on wiki) so I wanted to include him. His and Sapnap’s origins aren’t clear in this but they will be explained later on.


	2. Eret origins + facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret origins + facts!
> 
> This will get updated if I have anything to add.

Eret origins because there is so little about the backstory and I have lots of headcanons. I am also using they/them pronouns for clarity.

Eret grew up in the realm of the Nether in the Nether Fortresses. They stem from a long line of Wither hybrids, which is why their family was established there. Instead of worshipping the gods of the overworld their family worshipped Herobrine, a powerful immortal creature that was associated with the Nether.

Everything was fine until a bunch of overworlders raided the Nether Fortress Eret lived in. Their family was brutally murdered and their remnants were buried in the soul sand they used to plant crops in.

Only Eret escaped, who was heavily wounded and on the brink of death. In what they assumed to be their final moments they prayed to Herobrine one last time and surprisingly was granted their wish. They were healed and given the option to leave the Nether, possibly to blend in with the overworlders and escape whatever the looters were intending to do to them.

Eret agreed and fled to the overworld. There they lived in the forests far from society.

After a while of living alone they found Tubbo who they decided to take in. They grew up together and developed sibling like relationship. This is also why Eret knew Wilbur and Tommy.

Other facts:

Eret due to being part Wither can wither plants both intentionally and unintentionally.

They used to be able to float as a child, but after wounding themselves in the overworld while doing so they stopped.

Their bones are black like a wither skeleton’s, their eyes white like the Withers.

Their eyes which were just white before started glowing after Herobrine’s gift.

After receiving Herobrine’s gift they gained faster healing.

Eret is one of the few people who knows how to speak Piglin in the overworld.

They learnt how to cut their hair, make their own clothes etc. since that wasn’t readily available. This makes them one of the few people in the overworld who can.

Despite treating each other like siblings Eret and Tubbo don’t consider each other siblings and/or related.

Eret is better at handling hot weather and has better fire resistance than most naturally.

Eret was close with both Wilbur and Tommy before L’Manberg.


End file.
